


Lions and Lilacs

by Dubslider



Series: Lions and Lilacs [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubslider/pseuds/Dubslider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The peace treaty to unite the two countries of Hyland and Rolance have finally succeeded. Alisha has room to relax for the first time in years. However, Sergei has traveled a long way from the City of Pendrago to meet with Alisha for what she thinks may be the final time. However, Sergei has something different in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lions and Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This series is also found on FF.net. THIS STORY CONTAINS ENDGAME SPOILERS, POSSIBLE ALISHA DLC SPOILERS TOO. This is a shipping fic obviously, so romance ensues. I may make a sequel or second and third chapter if its received well enough. 0/ Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Elegance has no Name**

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: This story will contain POST GAME SPOILERS. Do NOT read this if that bothers you, please!

* * *

**Purity**

_Sergei approaches Alisha after a long trek from Pendrago, Rolance. She thought she would hear from him seldomly since the Peace Treaty success; turns out, he had something different in mind._

The sunset bled into the sky, faded Moon barely visible in the atmosphere above. Alisha sat beneath her balcony, barely able to peek into the nights sky as she sipped her milk-tea. Things had for once...felt peaceful. The war was finally over, thanks to her and Sergei's persistence and admirable behaviors in the face of adversity. She was finally allowed to pat herself on the back.

So much had happened over the last month. Sorey was gone, the treaty had finally gone through...Rose proved that she was utterly terrible at knowing how to properly grieve...Alisha sighed. Something in her still felt empty. People were for the first time singing her praises despite a lifetime of loneliness..and yet she still felt like something was missing, and it made her want to cry. She put a soft hand to her chest and clutched the fabric, biting her lip and attempting to fight her tears. A baritone but soft voice broke her concentration.

"Lady Alisha. It is Sergei; may I please have a word with you?" Alisha stood from her spot and turned to face him. Sure enough, there he was armor and all. She blinked as if to shake away her oncoming tears and she smiled, "Hello Captain Sergei. I trust you have been well. Why have you come all the way to Ladylake? Was there something important that has come up?" Alisha seemed genuinely curious. At this, Sergei seemed to visibly feel embarrassed, and he came up the steps to meet her on the patio beside her manor.

"To be completely honest...it isn't anything particularly important. It doesn't involve the welfare of the people, or the war," Sergei paused and it seemed as if he was attempting to decide on whether or not to continue, "...its simply about you." Alisha froze with fear. "Relax, its...its nothing bad." Sergei tried to reassure her and she seemed to relax a little. "Lady Alisha, these last few months have undoubtedly been very difficult for both you and I. Getting two nations to agree on peace when they were once at each other's throats can prove to be quite the difficult task. Your sense of diplomacy is admirable, and your desire for everyone's welfare..my country included..is quite powerful."

"Thank you, Sergei. Your words are much too kind." Alisha admitted, shuffling in her place, "Your charisma was stunning and you have such a commanding voice...were it also not for you i'm not entirely sure people would have listened." she averted her gaze. Sergei stepped closer, causing her to snap her eyes back to his.

"Nonsense. Though your very own people have criticized you, your words were so powerful that they gave in to hear you out. I think that's remarkable and well..," Sergei seemed to shift his weight, as if lost in thought of a moment, "I have a request for you. I'm afraid it isn't terribly modest of me, but I have to ask." he said sternly. Alisha's green eyes were wide. What could he possibly be requesting? "Yes?" she urged him to speak. Sergei suddenly got onto one knee and Alisha was taken aback, her face tinged pink. "S-Sergei?!" she sputtered as he took her hand.

"Lady Alisha. Your beauty has stunned me. I have become overwhelmed by my thoughts of you. Your voice is soothing and soft, your determination inspiring, and your presence has caused me to fall utterly in love with you," he went on despite Alisha's very obvious shock. "I know you are used to receiving nothing but scrutiny and criticism from your own people, and even some of mine. But they don't know you. They don't understand you. I would like a chance to understand you better. I...I would like for you to give me an opportunity to show you what love could be. I.." he unwittingly clenched her hand a bit more firmly as if to show that he was completely serious. "I...please make me yours. Just for a short while. Please. I'm head over heels for you, Alisha." at this point he seemed to be losing composure. His face was red and his hands were shaking. He was terrified and exhilarated at the same time.

Alisha meanwhile, was having a difficult time catching her own breath. He...he what? He was in LOVE with her? How could that possibly be? What had she done to warrant his attention in this way? Her face had gone from pink to red. "S-Sergei...that's...a very bold proposal. Nobody has ever asked me anything like this before.." she said, gently pulling her hand from his. She averted her gaze, "I'm..i'm not sure I know how to respond." Sergei's face fell. In a way, he had anticipated this. Perhaps he had come on too strongly. But his emotions were as such, and it would seem shameful to hide that from her.

"I see," he stammered shakily, standing at his full height. He gave a short bow. "My apologies if I caused you discomfort. It was not at all my intention," he said. He was now purposely avoiding her eyes. He feared that if he gazed upon them that his heart would break. Feeling defeated, he turned his back and began the venture away from her villa. "I do hope you have a lovely evening. Be well, Alisha."

"W-wait!" Alisha stammered has he began to leave. Sergei did little more than turn his head to her, as if to gesture for her to continue. "I...I didn't say no.." she mumbled with a shy smile. She scratched her cheek sheepishly. She could see how he would conclude that she was rejecting him. However, the fact of the matter is that Sergei was strong and full of love and had no one to give it to. She at least saw that much. Maybe that was what she was longing for. She wouldn't know until she tried. Sergei's eyes widened, and before Alisha could say anything more, he was before her in an instant. He held her small hands gently in his, and with the softest eyes and the most resolute and sincere voice he said, "Thank you, Alisha. Thank you so much. I promise you, I will not let you down."

She giggled. Even his way of thanking her was so strained. "You can relax you know," she suggested, "I mean...if..if you want to be my lover...y-you don't have to treat me so formally.." she stuttered, her face warm. Sergei's eyes darted away, embarrassment was apparent.

"M-my apologies. Its..reflex. I've never done this before myself," he admitted. This surprised Alisha. Sergei seemed like the kind of man to already have a bride, even. He seemed so dedicated and strong..how was he still a suitor? She glanced him up and down. He was strong of course, but...he also seemed a bit shy. A little bit guilty. He...he was like her. She admitted to herself, calling him lover would be a little embarrassing, but he wanted so badly for her to at least give him a chance..she didn't want to say no.

"Its alright. I..I will give you a chance. You live far away, and yet you traveled all this way just to ask me this. Y..you must be very dedicated. Its..inspiring." Alisha managed to get her thoughts out of her head. "You should go rest. If you like, we could have breakfast here tomorrow in the morn." Alisha suggested. Sergei's eyes met hers and for a moment she got lost. They were so deep and intense. It showed his passion and seriousness...and yet they were soft, and that showed his desire for gentle companionship.

"Yes, I shall do that." Sergei said, straightening up. She was really quite small compared to him. He'd only noticed just now, and while she didn't know why he was blushing, he certainly was now. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." he said, and he stiffly turned on his heel walking away. She could tell he was trying to remain composed. She giggled with a hand to her mouth. What a goofball.

Sergei didn't realize, but he'd been holding his breath all the way out of her manor's property. His chest was tight and his heart was beating so hard he thought he was about to rip it out of his chest. As soon as he felt he was out of earshot he exhaled deeply and yelled to the sky. "Thank you for your blessing, Seraphim!" and he ran as fast as he could, overwhelmed with joy and energy.

 

**Lavender Tea and Eggs**

The next morning arrived with promises of a brilliant sunshine, and the chirping of birds on the sills of the inn stirred Sergei gently awake. He blinked slowly, shifting in his bed to face the window as he lay gently still, observing the birds. He smiled- he was always fond of waking this way. The sun was warm on his skin, and the city of Ladylake was rather peaceful. He glanced to his bedside and a soft expression of longing was upon him. He wondered if he would ever be able to wake up like this next to her in his arms?

He clutched the pillow beneath him gently, and for a brief moment- pretended it was her. He nestled his face into it and imagined her scent, how soft her hair must have been. He opened his eyes more readily this time. He'd been invited for breakfast and he would never reject such an invitation. Sitting up, Sergei gave himself a moment to 'boot up' so to speak. After feeling fully awake, he stood and made his way to the restroom in the inn's corridor. He glanced into the glass mirror upon the wall. His hair was mussed, but you could hardly tell the difference between this and his standard appearance. His shoulders were broad and his muscles less defined from beneath the soft yellow tunic he slept in. He pondered if he should go out in his knightly garb, and picking up a second red tunic from his bag he had decided against it. She didn't need to see him so formally..right?

He slipped the garment over his head and pulled up a pair of brown breaches and boots. He turned the faucet on and splashed his face gently, washing it with haste before leaving the room and making his way to the lobby. Judging from the sun in the sky, he had hoped he didn't sleep in too much for her liking. That would be a terrible impression! Worried, he carried himself and his anxieties to the noble quarter. Knights turned as he walked by, with mumbles of his casual manner.

"Have you ever seen that guy like that?"  
"No, wonder what he's up to..."

Sergei did his best to pay them no mind, but it was clear that his presence would undoubtedly start unsightly rumors within the capital. He prayed that Alisha would not be negatively affected by his selfishness. The last thing he wanted was for her to be scrutinized for being around a big oaf like him. He approached the gate of her manor, and seeing that it was ajar, he allowed himself inside. A guard stood before him.

"Captain! Lady Alisha has been expecting you, please follow me." and the guard motioned for the Platinum Knight to follow. Sergei did so and upon entering the manor itself, he realized he'd never seen it before. He wasn't particularly overwhelmed, but he was filled with a certain fondness. Flowers in delicate vases lined the way to the stair case, and whimsical but gentle paintings graced the walls, which were predictably, very pink. Sergei couldn't help but chuckle to himself. How could someone like her be so cute as well? He followed the knight to what appeared to be a secondary dining room. It was much less extravagant than he expected. It was rather small, almost as if it were a tea room. Fireplace unused, and wide windows letting the sun shine through the modest white curtains.

There she was. He was stunned by her presence, as it was the first time he'd ever seen her out of uniform. She sported an elegant top that barely hung onto her shoulders, a lovely shade of blue as pink jewelry adorned her ears, neck, and hands. She looked so gentle, staring at the window. So sweet. It filled Sergei with emotion as he recalled yesterday what she said. Would he be able to call her his love? The thought panged his heart with both overwhelming happiness and unbearable anxiety, and he almost lapsed into rumination before her song of a voice rang through his ears.

"Hello, Sergei." she said happily, approaching him calmly with a soft smile. "I'm very happy you could come," she sincerely thanked him, gently touching his upper arm. He looked very handsome, even for someone who had just awoken. This was the first time she'd seen him out of his bulky armor and though she was embarrassed, she very much liked what she saw. "P-please, take a seat." she finally stammered after moments of silence had already passed. Sergei gave a firm nod, and sat on a comfortable cushioned chair a small distance from the table, which was adorned with small tea cakes. A butler approached and set down a small cup before filling it with tea. A lovely scent of lavender and flowers filled his nostrils and he was taken aback. What an elegant tea to be giving someone like him! Was she doing this intentionally? He watched as she took a seat before him, gently spreading out her skirt to eliminate the creases. She reached out her hand and took her cup, sipping at it gently. Even the way she drank tea was as soft and beautiful as she! Sergei blushed, even a little ashamed that he was so enamored by her.

"Are you alright? You're as stiff as a board." she asked with a charming giggle. Sergei tucked a hand behind his head and ruffled the back of his own hair. He tried to relax, he really did. He was just rather nervous. He already never anticipated for this to happen, now that it actually was he was entirely unprepared. Alisha tried to reach out to touch his shoulder, and he stiffened even more, his face becoming red with shyness. Even he never felt this much embarrassment over something so simple! "I...is it my fault?" Alisha asked, her bright green eyes softening her expression to one of concern. Sergei immediately piped up.

"Absolutely not! The fault is all mine, Alisha! Please forgive me I just," he looked into the mirror that was his tea. His face was full of worry. "I suppose I'm just wondering why you...why you said yes." he admitted. "I'm a simple knight from Rolance. You're a Princess of Hyland, a rival country. I fear what those implications may be if people were to find out about our...relationship." Alisha giggled, and brought Sergei back to reality. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry Sergei, its just...if they wanted to start cruel rumors about me, they wouldn't need you as a device to do so. I said yes because you're a kind, strong, handsome man," she tried as earnestly as she could to explain, "...and you seem restless and it worries me that perhaps you're uncomfortable by me. Is there...anything I can do?" she asked, hands in her lap. The butler again entered the room with Alisha's permission, setting before them each a serving of ham, eggs, and orange juice before leaving the room. Sergei noticed that the portions were..quite petite and he smiled inwardly at the idea of his hulking mass being even moderately satisfied by a meal of this size. He looked back to Alisha and mused. Was there anything she could do? He didn't want to move too fast. Perhaps he had waited too long to confess. His feelings were so strong that he was afraid he would overwhelm the poor girl.

"I'm..unsure. I know that I am blessed to be given this chance," he stammered, "B-But I also am painfully aware that while you may still be trying to find your feelings for me, I am completely enamored by you. I..I suppose I just fear that I may do too much." his confession came out quietly, as if he were ashamed. Alisha wondered what he could possibly be imagining that could be 'too much' for her. She supposed if he up and just kissed her square on the mouth that it could be possibly a bit much..but somehow the thought made her feel warm. She nervously looked away.

"I don't want you to feel nervous or fearful...if I feel discomfort I promise I'll tell you." she tried to assure him. Sergei reached his hand across the table and gently cupped her face, turning her jaw so that she could look him in the eyes. Alisha's gaze was one of shock, and possibly a little fright. She seemed so nervous now that he was approaching her so brazenly. To her surprise however, he made no extra movements beyond softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. She blushed and furrowed her brow with a shy smile. He would never do something so brash, she decided. Alisha captured his gaze- he seemed somewhat apologetic for touching her so suddenly, but you could also see that his marvelous green eyes were completely focused on her.

"Thank you, Alisha. Sugar couldn't compare to how sweet you are," he said. Alisha giggled and cupped his hand, which was still on her face.

"You flatter me too much."

"No! You're utterly saccharine!"

Alisha's face was red. He was so suffocatingly kind, and yet it..didn't feel noxious. It felt as if all the affections she had no way of knowing were suddenly coming in all at once, and frankly she wasn't sure how to handle it. He was so overwhelming with his passions and feelings. Part of her was charmed, but part of her was disarmed. How could she respond to such things? His words about her were practically poetry and yet she'd hardly sang his praises from the moment they met. Perhaps she had taken him and his feelings for granted; this possibility worried her greatly. "Let us eat. We can discuss this more later, alright?" he said, as if to quell her anxieties. Immediately, Alisha felt the spotlight leave her, and her shoulders relaxed.

"Yes, let's."

 

**Awkward Laughter and Somber Farewells**

Breakfast had passed shortly after their awkward discussion, and since then they had toured her manor (with her expressly avoiding her bedroom, which Sergei understood. Women must be guarded about those types of things. Well, at least women like herself), and they now strolled her garden in the backyard. The sound of elegant, trickling water could be heard coming from a fountain that branched off into small paths of water that appeared to automatically sustain the plants in her garden. Sergei was incredibly impressed by the ingenuity. Where Hyland had lush forests and plentiful water, Rolance had strong resources and quality export goods such as wheat and herbs. He had to admit that Hyland and Rolance played off of each others weaknesses very well- it was a shame that for some time, that wasn't mutually understood by all.

There was mostly silence as they roamed the garden, Alisha delicately examining flowers and bushes as Sergei watched. She was like a radiant Angel; sweet and kind to all things. He soon again felt himself becoming overwhelmed with all of the thoughts of her, and had a flashback to that morning when he woke up. He pondered whether or not he could request an embrace upon his leave.

"...Sergei?" he snapped out of his thoughts. He didn't zone out much but this was certainly confusing. "Sergei, are you alright? I've been trying to call you for a short while now." Alisha said sheepishly, a sun hat adorning her head now.

"Oh yes, I'm quite alright. I just was mesmerized by how much care you put into keeping these plants so vibrant and alive. You're quite maternal, aren't you?" he asked. He meant for it to be innocuous but both minds couldn't help but for a moment stray to the prospect of children. Sergei was immediately flustered by his faux-pas but Alisha just smiled.

"Yes, I suppose. I..I did always want children. But after a while i'd given up on ever having any, and so these plants are my children." she said, looking at a blossoming tree fondly. Sergei's embarrassment turned to a small amount of pity. She genuinely believed that no one would ever want to make her their wife? He supposed he could not blame her for thinking those things..the people of Hyland had always been particularly disgusted by her as a result of her birthright. That angered Sergei. How could someone so kind and sweet be treated that way!? He clenched his fist at the thought of having to face anyone who dared mistreat her after she had been so kind. Sergei approached her from behind and gently touched her shoulder, urging her to turn around. Alisha did so, her face seemed happy on the surface...but he saw that underneath she was probably haunted by the idea of being abandoned.

Sergei just shook his head quietly. "Don't give up," he urged before leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I believe in you." he said firmly, but not in the stiff and anxious way he had been before. Here he was genuine, relaxed, and kind. Perhaps she could believe in him after all. Alisha's heart was thumping so hard she could feel it in her ears. She was beginning to see how sweet he was. Sure, he was over-sentimental, a little corny, and very overwhelming..but she knew now it was because he was so concerned for her feelings and safety. Alisha then closed the space between herself and the knight before her, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," she said into his chest, not letting go. Sergei, with the greatest restraint probably known by man, returned her embrace, very careful not to crush her. He allowed himself to rest his head on hers for a moment, and he caught the scent of her shampoo. Before he could respond, their embrace was broken by the sound of a guard knight's approach.

"Captain Sergei, your troops are at the Entrance of Ladylake. They are expecting you to make the voyage home, as there are several political matters to attend to." the knight said. He looked from Sergei to Alisha, and back again. "...My apologies if I've interrupted anything." they stammered, and with a short bow they took their leave. Sergei looked to Alisha as if to gauge her expression, and he was stunned to find that she looked rather sad. It was as if something she had just grown accustomed to was being taken away, and Sergei realized that this was the life he would be to lead if he were to keep her.

"Alisha.." he started, but she cut him off. "I-It's alright! We knights have important duties to fulfill. Deep down I knew this was inevitable. Please take care." she stammered, though she looked on the verge of tears. Sergei's expression was morose, and he took her face into his hands. "Alisha, this is not the end, but merely the beginning. I urge you to visit in Pendrago at your earliest convenience. I'm very sorry my departure has approached so suddenly. I promise to make it up to you." he said, never looking away. Alisha weakly nodded, her voice escaping her. Sergei had the most powerful urge to kiss her quivering lips, but decided against it. He did not want to move too quickly, though he wasn't sure what that meant in any case. He stroked her hair a few short seconds before pulling away and turning to head off.

"I promise to visit!" she shouted as he departed, fists clenched. Sergei turned to her briefly and nodded with a broad grin. "I'll be certain to see you soon, then." he took her words to heart, and soon he was gone and the breeze felt colder. They both recognized the risks they were taking at this point. It was not as simple as being lovers. They were across the continent. DAYS away. Alisha knelt down to caress a red popp


End file.
